


Three's a Crowd

by KattsEyeDemon



Category: Glee
Genre: Brief Violence, D/s moment, Gay Bashing, Kurt OT3 Bang, M/M, Multi, Sexual Content, Slurs, Soulmate AU, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 12:08:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1648118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KattsEyeDemon/pseuds/KattsEyeDemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you hit puberty, you start hearing the voice of your soulmate. It is a wonderful thing, something that many children dream and fantasize about, meeting their soulmate and revelling in that static shock of completion. </p>
<p>Unfortunately, Kurt Hummel wished he was able to physically smack his soulmates. That’s right. Soulmates. Plural.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the 2014 Kurt OT3 Bang :)
> 
> Thank you to my beta Larinia713
> 
> Also, here is a masterpost to the artwork, done by Amaradex!!  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/1646597

__

**_~French~_ **

Hunter

_ Sebastian _

_Kurt_

CHAPTER ONE:

When you hit puberty, you start hearing a voice in your head. No, not one to indicate the fact that you need medication. The voice of your soulmate. You’ll be able to communicate and hear the thoughts of your soulmate, and if your bond is especially strong, the stronger emotions can pass through the bond to your soulmate, and vice versa.  When you finally meet the person that fate destined you for, you’ll feel it all the way to your toes and fingers, your body almost lighting up as each and every nerve starts tingling. It is a wonderful thing, something many children dream and fantasize about. Something that soulmates either plan and replan the perfect meetings for, or leaving it a surprise.

Unfortunately, Kurt Hummel wished only that he was able to physically smack his soulmates. That’s right. Soulmates. Plural.

And before someone starts to complain that he should feel lucky to have two soulmates, he’d kindly remind them that having two soulmates meant three voices total in his head. It would be enough to render even the strongest of minds utterly insane, what with all the bickering and sarcasm. After all, three voices in your head is a crowded place. Kindly, that is, before he tells them to fuck off before he takes his frustrations out on them in very vulgar and macabre ways.

For an example, there he sat, innocent in his class. Well, as innocent as one can be when he was three seconds from either falling asleep or yelling at the teacher for obviously not knowing how to cook a souffle correctly, never mind having the gall to try and teach students how to cook it.

It certainly didn’t help that he had a splitting headache. Though he couldn’t really blame that one on the teacher’s lacking skills in what he considered basic baking. That he could only pin on the argument and playful banter that had been going on all morning in his head.

“Why don’t you just come over and make me shut up, Fox?”

_ “Because, Wolf, you are in bum-fuck Egypt!” _

“I am not! I’ve told you before, I’m in Colorado, not Egypt!”

_ “Egypt, Colorado, not much of a difference there, Wolf!” _

“Yeah, coming from you in fucking Paris, Fox!”

_“One, Fucking, Class - wasn’t that the deal? I’d see if I can give the two of you images, give you a special treat and you can’t shut the fuck up for ONE MEASLY CLASS?!”_

Kurt’s mind felt blissfully silent for a few seconds before an almost amused sounding voice echoed out.

_“Such a Kinky Kitten!”_

“I swear, Fox, if you cause him to not try to give us that lovely thought, I’m going to send you some poisoned brie, you cheese freak.”

“SHUT THE FUCK UP!” Kurt screeched, blinking in shock and embarrassment as he realized that was out loud as well. Not even looking at the class’ stares, he grabbed his bag, ignoring his sputtering, red and shaking teacher as he bolted out of the room.

He hurried down the hall, not really looking where he was going. Kurt wasn’t surprised, then, when he literally ran into the terror of McKinley High.

“Porcelain!” Rang out the voice of the devil. Oh, wait, that’s just Coach Sylvester. Eh, same person. Kurt cringed at the headache caused by both of his soulmates tittering and laughing at that thought. He cursed at them silently as he looked up from the floor. Standing up and brushing down his pants and shirt.

“Coach.” He nodded to her, going to step by her, a hand on his shoulder stopping him.

“You earned a detention, Porcelain, for telling a teacher to, and I quote, ‘Shut the fuck up’. Come with me so I may scrub what nails on a chalkboard words I can from your mouth.”

He groaned, smacking himself in the forehead. “I wasn’t talking to the teacher!” he tried to explain, “I was tal-”

“I don’t care if you were talking to the panty tickler you hide in those painted-on pants. You said it; therefore, you’ll serve your time like a good boy.”

_ “Ooooo, Panty Tickler, Kitten?” _

“Shut up Fox”/ _”Shut up Fox”_

Kurt followed Coach into her office, his brow furrowing. “Coach, this isn’t-”

“I know what it isn’t, Porcelain. Frankly put, you aren’t going to that Detention.” The infamous scheming grin sliding across her face. “I’ve got a much more… polyester torture for you.”

~~~~~

“When were you a Cheerleader before, Kitten? I heard you go ‘not again!’.”

_“Sophomore year. It wasn’t for very long. . . I won them Nationals with a fourteen-minute long Celine Dion routine that I sung in French.”_

There was silence for a few moments before Fox’s voice rang out.

_ “FUCK! That was YOU? Damn, Kitten, do you realize how often I jerk off to that video? ...They put it on youtube!” _

Kurt laughed brightly, hugging the box holding his new Cheerleader outfit in it close to his chest as he walked down the hall, his eyes lighting up at the thought that he had drove his Fox crazy before they even met. For once.

He knew they didn’t really have a conventual soulmate bond. For one thing, there were three of them. Another is that at the beginning, they had made a pact to not know each other’s names until they were face to face. Hence the nicknames.

It drove him crazy. He wanted to meet his soulmates, even if it was just so he could bash their heads in until grey matter leaked from their ears.

_ “Not very nice, Kitten.” _

You could almost hear his pout as Kurt laughed brightly, slipping into the choir room.

He ignored most of the students already there, plopping down in the back as he replied to his mates.

_“I never said I was nice, Fox. Now, if you two aren’t good, I won’t see if I could send images.”_ He threatened them both before settling down for class, his fingers running over the polyester cheer outfit in his lap, a small cringe working its way across his face when he realized the pants were much shorter, about the same length as the girls’ skirts. Though he wouldn’t complain: knowing Coach, she would stuff him in an actual skirt if he did. He knew he could pull off a kilt, doing so the previous year for prom, but a cheer skirt? No, thank you.

Lost in his own thoughts, he hadn’t realized that Santana and Quinn had sat on either side of him until halfway through class. He looked over to each girl in turn, raising an eyebrow and tilting his head in question.

“We were sent by Coach to make sure you don’t miss today’s rehearsal, Sweet Lips,” Santana grinned mischievously. “Please, do resist, I’ve been given permission to do whatever is necessary.”

Kurt just snorted, rolling his eyes fondly at the latina. “No resisting, Satan. I’ll be there. I’ll just change in the locker rooms first, since you two already have your uniforms on.”

Quinn just raised an eyebrow, but managed to lead her friend away after class. Kurt grinned, mouthing a thank you to Quinn before heading to the locker room and slipping into his uniform, staring at the floor length mirror. His soulmates had been good and had been quiet the whole time, so now. . . how to send this. . . .

_“ **~Jesus Christ, damn Kitten!~** ”_

“What he said.. . . “

Kurt grinned widely. “I take it, you like?” He sent, twirling a bit to show the back as well, laughing brightly as he heard Fox ramble and curse in French.

“Let’s just say, Kitten, that if we were there, you would miss your practice, and you would have to buy a new uniform.”

Santana coming in interrupted the remark Kurt had planned, dragging him out and toward the pain of after school practices. He didn’t mind really, just imagining the muscle tone it would give him that would drive his mates wild.

Oh, yeah, the best thing about two soulmates? Twice the reactions and curses when you do something to drive them ‘round the bend. Kurt could get used to that part.

 


	2. Chapter Two

**_~French~_ **

Hunter

_Sebastian_

_ Kurt _

CHAPTER TWO.

 

It wasn’t until the high from winning Sectionals almost a month later started wearing off that he was hit with an image that almost made him fall to his knees. Flashes of skin and hands and . . . oh god. . .

 

_“WHO IS SENDING ME NUDES IN THE MIDDLE OF DINNER WITH MY FAMILY?!”_

 

“That would be Fox. He was yipping on and on about the sight of you in that cheerleader uniform, plus he started watching that damned youtube video again. If I hear Celine Dion one more time. . . . “

 

Kurt couldn’t help it, he snorted so hard, he almost bashed his head against the table, leading to an almost knowing look from his father, who just rolled his eyes fondly.

 

_ “Can’t help it, Kitten. Just. . . Fuck, that ass!” _

 

“That’s the plan, if you weren’t so absorbed in  two-year-old cheer footage.”

 

Kurt snorted, excusing himself from the table and kissing his Dad’s cheek. Thank god, this had been happening for years, so all his Dad did was roll his eyes and grin at Kurt.

 

He slowly started walking up the stairs, getting lost in his thoughts, remembering back to where he started hearing the voices. . .

 

**_~~flashback~~_ **

 

Kurt had been ten when he had first heard his Fox. Though what he first heard wasn’t really something he probably should have heard then.

 

_ “O-oh god. . . .c-crap! Wh-what. . . “ _

 

Followed by so many moans and whimpers that if Kurt had that kind of interest then, he would have came just from listening. As it was, he was just left squirming and not understanding why he felt he should be doing something more.

 

Of course, he hadn’t hit puberty until a year later. And he put it to good use when he realized that Fox could now hear him, instead of just listening to Fox’s inane thoughts every day.

 

_“You know. . . . When you’re ten years old and suddenly hear your soulmate jerking off in your head. . . “_

 

The surprise and shock rang through the bond, making him laugh out loud in front of his Dad, who of course just shook his head and sighed, murmuring about boys hitting puberty so early.. . .

 

It took another six months for Wolf to join in, surprising both Kurt and Fox, making them almost screech as his voice suddenly rang out with

 

“Always with the talking. The last year and a half I’ve wanted to just tell you two to SHUT UP”.

 

Turns out having two soulmates isn’t extremely rare, just really unheard of.

 

Then they decided to see just how fate had planned on shoving them together, making up nicknames for each other. The names started out as just fun, almost Mission Impossible inspired names, though as they grew older, they realized that the names fit them quite well.

 

_**~~end~~** _

 

Kurt was startled out of his thoughts by another flash of skin, this a bit darker toned then the last.

 

_“WOLF!”_

 

An almost amused feeling washed over him, and he could swear he could hear husky laughter.

 

“That got your attention, didn’t it, Kitten?”

 

He groaned, hurrying down the stairs to his room, thankful that he still had a basement room after his Dad remarried.

 

Kurt had locked the door behind him and stripped then and there, the images shown to him making him a bit...  ahem… warm.

 

He panted softly, as both of his soulmates seemed to feel that he was alone, sending him flash after flash of what THEY were doing. He moved to flop down on the bed, groaning and moving to where he was stretched out, one hand wrapped around his cock, the other reaching to make sure he had a rag close by before sending another image, after all, if you can’t beat ‘em, join ‘em.

 

“Dammit Kitten, are you sure we can’t plan a meet up?”

 

_“I’m sure. . . .I want to see fate bring us together like it should.”_

 

 _“I’m going to fuck you through a wall when I see you, public be damned! Shit! So close already!”_  

 

“ _You. Will. NOT! You’ll wait until I have a nice bed for my first time, thank you! You know I’m a virgin, that I saved myself for the both of you,”_ Kurt teased breathlessly, his stomach tight as he managed to stutter out as he came. _“ **~Come for me! Both of you.~** "_

 

He laid back, panting softly as he listened to the cursing and the mental cries of his soulmates, still lazily stroking his cock to enjoy the slight twinge of oversensitivity it afforded him.

 

“F-french should NOT sound so hot in your mind. . . “

 

_“Just wait until I can show you my Spanish trills against your cock.”_

 

_ “FUCKING SHIT, KITTEN, STOP IT. I REALLY don’t need another hard on right now, SHIT.” _

 

Kurt just laughed, slipping under his blankets and smiling.

 

_ “Oh, before I forget, Kitten. My dad talked to me today... He’s kicking me out and  sending me to live in the states with my Maman. I don’t really know where she lives though.” _

 

Kurt perked up for a second before sighing, _“I doubt it will be here in this dead-end town.”_

 

“I’ve heard my parents talking about shipping me off to some private boarding school. Apparently, they seem to think I’ve learned enough at the military academy and want me to get a slightly less formal schooling for the last few months.”

 

 _“Well, at least I know that one won’t happen here. . . the nearest boarding school is two hours away!”_  Kurt whined before pouting and scrunching down further under his blankets. _“Thanks for telling me though... who knows…?”_

 

Kurt bid his soulmates good night before drifting off, dreaming of polyester. He would swear it was a nightmare if it wasn’t for the nicely tanned hands running down his sides and along his waist.

 

 


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter with the Gay Bashing. If this makes you uncomfortable, please, feel free to skip this chapter.

_**~French~** _

_Sebastian_

Hunter

_Kurt_

 

CHAPTER THREE

Nothing else really happened to Kurt that was interesting for the next two weeks.  Though, as soon as something did happen, his soulmates knew all too well his displeasure and the thought of, “it’s not fair” ringing in their ears almost constantly.

_“What do you mean you found Wolf! Fox, you told me you weren’t moving to Colorado!”_

“He didn’t, Kitten. Fox found me because his mom ended up sending him to a boarding school and we both just happened to move to the same one and ended up being put in the same dorm room.”

_ “It’s not like we planned it, so you can stop with the pouting like I can tell you’re doing, Kitten!” _

_“But it’s not fair! You get to touch, you get to kiss, you get to know the other’s name, and I CAN’T because I’m stuck in FUCKVILLE, USA!”_

Kurt broke off in a huff and ignored the soothing voices of his soulmates. His eyes filling again and spilling down his cheeks as he settled into a sulk. Only Fox was able to bring him out of his funk.

_“Kitten, will it help if we wait until you are with us? I mean, not making out because, I’m sorry, but he is fucking hot. But I’ll stop fooling around, like I had planned, and me and Wolf won’t do anything major until you can be here. I think it would be more fun with our little sexy kitten between us anyway.”_

_“... Yes… That will help,”_ he murmured back, managing to calm down enough so that he wasn't crying. _“I’m sorry.”_

“It’s alright.” Came a soothing voice. “You were upset because you wanted to be here when Fox and I saw each other. But I have a feeling it won’t be much longer, okay?”

Kurt nodded, even though he knew Wolf couldn’t see. He chewed on his lips, still feeling bad that he had gotten that upset about it.

_“I can tell you’re pouting, Kitten.”_ Fox purred. _“Just you wait, until me and Wolf start sending you images.”_

Kurt cursed, pulling his knees up to his chest with a moan, rolling onto his back, arms keeping his knees up.

_“FUCK! Shut up! I have to go to school here soon!”_

He got up to laughter and amusement leaking from the bond. It had grown stronger since two of the three had met. He could only fantasize about how strong it would be after he joined them.

Kurt hurried, so he could make it to school on time, though halfway through the halls he was grabbed and thrown into a locker, Azimio’s face less than an inch from his.

“Hey Fairy,” he sneered. “What is this? You’re late? I guess I need to teach you about tardiness. Tsk.” He slammed him into the locker again. “Tsk.” Slam, his elbow hit a slat. “Tsk.” Kurt’s head hit the locker.

Azimo let Kurt slide down the metal, smirking. “I hope you learned your lesson, Miss Priss,” he sneered before slinking down the hallway.

_“Kitten?! What the hell was that? That fucking hurt! Are you okay?”_

_“F-fine,”_ he panted, grabbing his lightly bleeding elbow.

“Don’t give me that bullshit, Kitten! What the fuck was THAT!?”

_“Y-you remember me telling you about Azimio? That was him. And he is angry about something... FUCK, this hurts,”_ he groaned.

He stood slowly and went to get checked over by the nurse; waving off her questions on how he got his injuries before hurrying in to his class, carefully sliding into his chair because of his back.

He ignored the looks, ignored the whispered comments on the streak of blood at his hairline that the nurse had forgotten. He was done with it. It was as if it didn’t happen.

Unfortunately, it soon became clear, that Azimio wasn’t done with him.

Every day was something. Either another lock slam, a dumpster toss... Once he was thrown into the side of a car.

Each time he had to settle down his soulmates’ ire and rage, as well as to make up more and more excuses for the nurse, until he just stopped going to the small office.

He also started hiding it from his father. Burt didn’t need anymore stress, much less to hear or see Kurt’s problems. At least, that’s the way Kurt thought about it.

So it came to be that the only ones who knew what was going on was Kurt, Azimio, Fox, and Wolf. Not that the latter two were keeping quiet about it. It’s rather hard to do so when you are feeling the pain your soulmate is in, and yet unable to provide any real help. And yet, at the same time, it’s not like the ones around their soulmate could hear them.

_ “Kitten, please. . .you need to stop hiding it!” _

“It’s not going to just magically stop, not at the rate he is going.”

_“I’ll be fine.”_

~~~~~

Kurt, of course, regretted that statement when not even a week later, he was pinned to a wall, Azimio’s fingers around his neck and the larger jock’s arm pulling back to throw him down the hall.

All he had said was, “Leave me alone, you lump-headed, knuckle-dragging jock.”

Apparently, that’s all it took for Azimio’s temper to snap and his hands to use Kurt as his own fashionable football.

Kurt slid across linoleum, crying out as he hit the bottom of the stairs. His head spun as he gingerly stood, testing his balance and already planning an escape route.

_ “I’m going to kick his overlarge head clear up his watertight asshole!” _

“Kitten, get to the nurse. Now. Enough hiding it, he just threw you! Like a pingpong ball!”

_“The only place you get thrown is in our bed! And then the only bruises you get are sex ones!”_

“FOX, THIS ISN’T THE TIME!”

Kurt was trying to block out his soulmates, but he paused too long. Azimo flew down the hall like a stampeding bull, fingers grabbing Kurt again by his neck, lifting him up and slamming him against the lockers repeatedly.

“BEEFY MC-RIB CAKE. Put. The. Fairy. Godmother. Down.”

God bless Sue Sylvester.

Said blessing was storming up the hallway, glaring at every student who had entered the hall to see what was going on, causing them to scatter like field mice.

Kurt was unceremoniously dropped, right as Coach’s fingers yanked on Azimio’s ear, whispering low and dark into it and sending the hulking boy-man scurrying to the principal’s office.

“Porcelain. You’ve got yourself into quite the bash of the century, hmm?” She squatted down, looking him over. Kurt tried to explain away what had happen, the fading bruises and healing scrapes, but his head was getting fuzzier and fuzzier.

As blackness creeped into and took over his vision, he could vaguely hear three voices calling his name.

“Porcelain!”

_ “KITTEN!” _

“Kitten!”

****  
  



	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those that skipped Chapter Three. All you really need to know is Kurt is unconscious, and Sebastian and Hunter are both in the same boarding school

** _~French~_ **

_Sebastian_

Hunter

_Kurt_

 

CHAPTER FOUR

 

_“What if he doesn’t wake up? You’ve read enough in psychology about those who just want to stay in a coma, right?”_

 

“Fox, calm down and study for your German final. Kitten will be fine, but not if you don’t calm down. Even if he hasn’t woken up yet, he can still FEEL you, dumbass.”

 

_ “I can’t stay calm! He’s been gone for 3 days! THREE DAYS Hu---Wolf! DON’T YOU TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!” _

 

_“Calm. . .down. . dammit Fox, my head hurts. . .”_

 

Kurt ignored the surprised noises and the shouts of “KITTEN!” ringing through his head, as he flailed his arm a bit, trying to find out why his arms were tangled up with strings.

 

“Son, don’t do that, buddy. You’ll mess up your wires and the nurse will get angry at me again,” a teary voice echoed.

 

Great. His father was here. He cracked open an eye only to groan at the sight of a hospital room. His arms hooked up to the EKG machines and an IV drip.

 

“W-what. . . “ He croaked out.

 

“You’ve been knocked out for quite a while. Was starting to scare me a bit there.” Burt grabbed his son’s hand, making the bed tilt him up just a bit so he could help him drink some water.

 

“Coach Sylvester got that jack-ass off of ya before you passed out. Called the cops on him, but he’s been bailed out for now. Kurt… Why didn’t you tell me? And don’t tell me this was the first time. I talked to the nurse at the school, and you have fading bruises still….”

 

Kurt lowered his head to hide his eyes. “The last thing you needed was to worry about me, Dad. Your heart-”

 

“My heart nothing! It’s my job to worry about you, Kurt. And if you’re so worried about my heart, can you just picture the jig it did when I got a call telling me that you’ve been taken to the hospital but you weren’t waking up?” Burt back sat down heavily, running a hand over his face as he reined himself in.

 

Kurt in the mean time was trying to keep from shaking. “I’m sorry, Dad,” he murmured, playing with the oxygen monitor wrapped around his forefinger.

 

“It’s fine now, Kurt.” Burt gave him a small smile. “That’s just the way you are, but mind you, you won’t be going to that school anymore.” His eyes darkened. “Not if the only one posing questions is a coach who is a bit questionable herself. Nah, I’m sending you to Dalton as soon as you are well enough to go back to school, they have a zero-tolerance bullying policy and I’ll be damned if there will be a repeat of anything like this happening again. I think the Doc was talking about maybe a week or two stay here? Then we will get you transferred.”

 

Kurt started to make an argument but stopped as soon as he saw the look on his father’s face. He wasn’t going to be able to get any sort of opinion in about what was going to happen. He sighed, nodding along to Burt’s chatter about getting the doctor to tell him that Kurt had woken up.

 

As soon as the door closed behind Burt, Fox and Wolf decided to speak up again.

 

_“I’m so glad you woke up!”_

 

“He. . . we were really worried. We both were, but Fox was borderline panicking and wanting to call a manhunt for you.”

 

Kurt had to stifle a giggle. He smiled, the soothing touch of the soulmates he wanted to strangle 90% of the time made him relax into the bed, wincing softly as his muscles resisted the movement.

 

_“I’m alright Fox, Wolf. Just sore, and my head feels like it’s going to split in two. So next time you two make out, try to keep it mentally quiet, please?”_

 

He felt amused concern drift down the bond.

 

_“Are you alright?”_ He heard softly.

 

_“I’ll be fine.”_

 

“You know we can tell you’re lying right?”

 

_“It’s not really a lie. More along lines of unsure. My Dad is apparently going to send me to the boarding school that’s not that far from here. To get me away this one that doesn’t seem to really care.”_

 

_“I like that one teacher.. . . the one that saved you.”_

 

_“Of course you’d like her, she’s the one that made me a cheerleader.”_

 

_“Hot damn. I’m sending her a gift basket.”_

 

_“The more expensive the better.”_

 

_ “I’m online looking for one right now!” _

 

“Go for that four hundred dollar one I see on the bottom.”

 

Kurt smiled, relaxing as he heard the tittering and bickering of his soulmates talking about things for the gift basket. He rolled his eyes carefully as they settled on the four hundred dollar one, as well as another two hundred dollar one made up of cheerleader themed items.

 

_“Mm, and where exactly are you going to be sending these wonderfully expensive gift baskets?”_

 

He started dozing off, his bobbing head and fading presence making them both perk up with worry.

 

_“Don’t sleep so long this time Kitten.”_

 

“Especially if you want to still have TWO soulmates.”

 

_“Hey!”_

  
  


~~~~~

Kurt was bored. We’re talking grade-A, about to slam his head into the wall on his own, kind of bored. Both of his soulmates were in class, where apparently each teacher has decided to torture the students before they were let out for the holidays next week with tests and reviews.

 

It wasn’t until his Dad brought some of his Vogue collection that it hit him. “You’re sending me to BOARDING SCHOOL?!” he screeched, his face red and twisted into a scowl.

 

Burt chuckled. “Just now caught onto that? I said that four days ago, Bud. Yes. I’m sending you to Dalton after Christmas. They have a zero-tolerance policy and the Dean has cut me a major break on tuition because you only have a few months left.”

 

“But! But what about Glee?!”

 

“Son, at this point in time, I couldn’t give a rat’s hairy asshole about that glee club! You were almost killed!”

 

That caused Kurt to pause and he looked at his father just a bit less angrily. He could see his father’s point of view. “But-”

 

“No more ‘but’s. Hey, for all you know you could find some butts there.” he waggled his eyebrows with a grin.

.

_“I’m liking your dad more and more. This man has brilliant ideas!”_

 

_“Shut up Fox!”_

 

Kurt covered his ears with a groan. “Dad! Why must you do that!” he pretended to gag.

 

“Oh please, I’ve seen those magazines. You can’t really hide stuff as well as you think you can. I brought you your Vogue, remember? And besides, you’re eighteen. I can’t exactly tell you no, now can I?”

 

Kurt wrinkled his nose. “But still!”

 

“What have I said about butts?” he chuckled.

 

_ “Oh yeah, I like him.” _

 

“Fox, I’m telling the teacher you are trying to have sex in your head with your soulmate if you don’t shut the fuck up. Unlike someone, I don’t know French enough to pass that fucking QUIZ!”

 

_ “Yeah yeah yeah, I’ll stop.” _

 

“Fine Dad! I’ll stop the butt talk, but seriously? Just- seriously?” He hid his face in his hands, groaning as his father just laughed brightly.

 

_ “Seriously, we should send your Dad a gift basket too!” _

 

_“I’m going to murder you.”_

 

“I’M GOING TO MURDER BOTH OF YOU IF YOU DON’T LET ME STUDY!”

 

_“So testy!”_

 

_“Makes for great angry make outs.”_

 

_“Oooooh! I’m rubbing off on you Kitten!”_

 

_“Not yet, you aren’t!”_

 

“THAT’S IT!”

 

_“HEY! I WAS LOOKING AT THAT! GIVE IT BACK! NO! DON’T BURN IT! Fuck!”_

 

Kurt couldn’t help but laugh. He rubbed his temples and smiled. He’d have to make sure to get Fox another magazine to replace the one he was currently mourning the burnt ashes of.

~~~~

 

“You mean I get to go home tomorrow?” Kurt asked hopefully, his eyes wide and bright as the nurse connected another IV bag to his drip.

 

“Yup! That’s what the doctor was saying anyway. Though you still have a couple days before you can go back to school though!” She smiled brightly at one of her favourite charges.

 

Kurt beamed brightly back at her, already dictating to his Dad how to pack things, fluttering about like a caged bird before his father reminded him that if he didn’t stay still, his doctor could decide to keep him.

 

Home! He was so happy and excited. Even if it was only for a couple days to pack before he was being carted off to the Glorious Land Of Polyester.

 

 


	5. Chapter Five

_**~French~** _

_Sebastian_

Hunter

_Kurt_

 

CHAPTER FIVE

Kurt looked around his room, swallowing hard. His father had just left but not before pressing a Visa card into his hands with words about not going crazy with it. His father raised an eyebrow sternly before grinning and winking, walking off with a cackle as Kurt’s fingers plugged his ears with a whine.

He tugged disdainfully at the uniform. He had altered and tailored it as much as he was allowed, so it wasn’t so bad. At least it fit him a lot better than it had; no long shapeless but more form fitting and flattering.

Kurt groaned, rubbing the bridge of his nose before deciding to explore. It was a huge school and his soulmates weren’t there to whine or talk to because, judging by the sounds, they were getting into a heavy makeout session, probably in public if he knew them well enough.

Marble, dark woods, high ceilings. Gorgeous molding and elegant archways and railings. God, Dalton was like interior decorating porn. Kurt looked around with wide eyes, until he stumbled upon the commons. He smiled at the butter soft leather couches and wall to wall bookshelves, making it look almost like a private library, though he hadn’t seen many libraries that had a fireplace in them.

Kurt quickly lost interest though, when he spotted the furthest couch from the door, where two slightly tanned-skinned bodies were wrapped around each other. The fire was casting warm light on their skin, making Kurt lick his lips before he gasped as he realized exactly who was on that couch.

A shock ripped up his spine, almost making him cry out, eyes wide as warmth spread along his limbs. His soulmates were a bit too into their making out to notice the surprise in his thoughts; the tingling in his nerves and the desire to fall to his knees right then and there.

And oh, what a pretty pair his soulmates made. Light and dark brown hair so close to each other as they kissed, strands tangling as hands slipped into each others pants.

He just grinned, watching them closely, deciding what to do. He let them continue as he stepped closer, watching and listening to the sounds they made. Kurt wondered, even as heat pooled in his stomach and his pants tightening, if they even realized they weren’t alone anymore. Probably not.

Kurt shook his head, stepping up and looking down at them just as blazers were thrown off and ties loosened.

“Well, well, well. Look what I found.” He whispered huskily and just loud enough to catch the others attention.

Both froze. Their heads whipping to cut the person who interrupted down a few notches, only to freeze as that same static shock seared down their spines, causing their hands to tighten on the clothes in their hands.

“Kitten,” two voices gasped out, their eyes filling with surprise and pleasure.

Kurt just grinned, winking a bit as he preened over his jacket. “You know... I think I can get used to this particular type of polyester torture.”

“Kitten.”

Kurt laughed brightly. “Is that all you’re going to do? Call out my nickname? I guess I’m not really welcome,” He teased, tsking and taking a step back. He laughed as a hand reached out and pulled him down on top of his Fox.

Fox held him close, his green eyes shining with concern as he looked Kurt over, running a hand through Kurt’s hair. He couldn’t even be mad about the fact that Fox seemed to be checking him over from the incident with Azimo. Not since Fox seemed to be holding him so close, and definitely not as his soulmate gave him a blinding relieved smile, kissing him hard, a hand tangling in his hair.

Kurt melted into the kiss, an arm slipping around Fox’s neck and returning the kiss before pulling back just a bit. “Don’t even know your real name,” he teased, nuzzling along the tanned cheek. “My Fox.”

“Sebastian.” Fox- Sebastian breathed out. “Sebastian Smythe.” He kissed along Kurt’s jaw. “What’s yours, Kitten?” He murmured huskily into Kurt’s ear, causing him to shiver as the name caused warmth to pool in his stomach anew then began to tug upwards to wrap around his heart.

“Kurt Hummel.” He managed to whisper before Wolf was tugging him from Sebastian’s arms.

Kurt looked up, licking his lips. Grey-green eyes seemed to stare into his soul before a wolfish grin crossed his face showing that “Wolf” was aptly named. He leaned down just a bit to whisper his name before claiming Kurt’s lips for his own.

“Hunter Clarington.”

Kurt groaned against Hunter’s lips, losing himself into the kiss, absently realizing that Sebastian was pressing up against his back, kissing up and down his neck. He groaned softly, pushing them both back just a bit, panting.

“O-ok, that’s enough for now.” He grinned, licking his lips, watching the other two’s eyes trace the path his tongue took. “Again, I’m not going to let my first time be on a wall or couch. Especially not in such a public place.” He lifted his nose, sniffing haughtily a playful sneer on his face.

This just caused both boys to laugh brightly, pressing closer to trap Kurt between them again, hands roaming.

“Oh really?” Hunter growled softly, nipping his earlobe. Sebastian just grinned, his hands sliding down to cup and squeeze at Kurt’s ass, making the shorter boy squeak and slide out from between them.

“Really! I just got here! Can’t I eat or something?” He widened his eyes at Sebastian, which only caused him to smirk, pulling Kurt into another deep kiss.

“We can put this on hold as long as you need, Kurt.” he purred softly. “Though you know sooner or later…”

Kurt shivered, nodding as he looked over to the door. Oh, he so knew. Sooner or later he’d find himself being so thoroughly fucked he won’t ever want to leave the bed again. “So, what now, then?” he shifted from foot to foot.

__  
  


Sebastian shrugged. “That all depends on you. And those heels I hear clicking in the hall.” He turned to Hunter, making sure his hair was in order and tie was straight as Hunter did the same for him, chuckling as he tucked in Sebastian’s shirt.

Kurt just ran a hand through his already messed up hair, putting it into some kind of neatness just as the door to the commons opened and the lady the Dean had introduced to Kurt as the French teacher walked in, a curious look on her face.

“ _ **~M**_ _ **adame Aydelotte! How are you today? Is there anything you need?~**_ ” Sebastian smiled innocently.

“ ** _~Sebastian. I'm fine, thank you, I don't really need anything, I just thought I heard strange noises..."_**  She gave a small laugh, her eyes and nose crinkling a bit.

Kurt blinked, smiling widely at the teacher. It seemed Sebastian was one of her favourites, probably because he had recently moved from Paris so the language was easy to him. From what he could tell, the teacher must not have very many students that was able to speak to her in French as well as Sebastian did. Though that did give him an idea on how to throw her off their trail, so to speak.

**_"~If I may say so, Madame Aydelotte.~"_** He started softly, meeting her surprised expression with a small smile of his own. _**"There were a few boys in here a few minutes ago, maybe it was something they did?"**_  He smiled brighter, his head tilting just a bit to the side in a way his father constantly cursed him for because it made him look entirely too innocent.

The look on her face turned into delight. “Oh!” She sighed out, switching to lightly accented English. “You speak it too! Oh, this is lovely! I do really hope you’re in my class. I do quite enjoy it when I have students that push the others to do better!”

She didn’t stay long after that, patting all of their shoulders before leaving, singing softly in French under her breath and scolding some boys roughhousing in the hall.

Both Sebastian and Hunter turned to look at Kurt, causing the slightly smaller of the trio to flush. “Wh-what?” Kurt murmured, looking between them both.

“Fuck. Of course you’d be fluent as well.” Hunter groaned. “I might as well just give up and walk around half-hard all the time. Heaven help me.”

“No one up there will help you now.” Sebastian grinned, looking at Hunter with a hungry stare. “Half hard all the time, hmm? Should we just push you into an alcove and have Kurt drop to his knees, sucking you off as I whisper dirty French things in your ear.” He purred, slinking toward Hunter. Sebastian teased him with light kisses and fleeting hands before pulling away. “If Kitten wants food, we might want to go eat now, before the only thing that even sounds good is your cock.”

Kurt just laughed at Hunter’s face, kissing both Sebastian and Hunter softly before walking out of the room, his hips swaying more than usual when he felt the stares of his soulmates. A smirk crossed his face as he heard Hunter groan and bang his head against the wall, followed by Sebastian’s laugh.

_   
_ Ok, so having two soulmates wasn’t all that bad. Even if it did leave him preening like a prize bird as he headed toward the cafeteria.


	6. Chapter Six

_**~French~** _

_Sebastian_

Hunter

_Kurt_

 

CHAPTER SIX

 

“Now you’re just teasing us!” Sebastian whined from his spot sprawled out on Kurt’s bed, one hand palming himself through his jeans, his eyes on Kurt’s ass. Kurt just grinned and went back to rummaging through the clothes he’d brought to wear when it wasn’t school hours. No way in the-hell-he-doesn’t-believe-in was he going to constantly wear polyester. He would sign up for his own luxury padded cell asylum himself. Hmm, wonder if Gucci would open a line of straight jackets?

 

“Am not, you just don’t like it that I’m wearing these shorts.” He huffed out a laugh, secretly laughing maniacally in Sebastian’s head as he bent over his drawers again.  He soaked in the high pitched whimper as the shorts shifted and his ass just barely peeked out the bottom. He could almost taste the sexual tension rising in his mate. “Also, nothing without Hunter here, you know the rule. And nothing until I have a proper bed with both of you either.” He tsked teasingly, swaying his hips as he went to rummage in his closet for his club shirts.

 

“That’s the only reason I haven’t jumped you and ripped those shorts off yet Kitten.” Sebastian growled; covering his eyes so he could picture the sight of pulling them off of Kurt to get to his creamy, pale skin, only to let a small whine out when Kurt started shoving himself into skin tight leather.

 

“Be glad it’s not the cheer uniform. Coach did let me keep it this time you know.” Kurt snickered at the whimper that left Sebastian’s lips. He turned, raising an eyebrow, one hip cocked to the side. “So. Since it’s Friday, and Hunter is dragging us to a club before any of your ideas were offered,” He smirked, raising two different shirts. “Which one?” He fluttered his eyelashes, his head tilted at that innocent angle, as if he wasn’t holding up a ripped mesh tank and a crop top.

 

“Jesus Christ, Kurt.” Sebastian groaned. Both shirts were something Sebastian would rather see on the floor by the bed, preferably followed by those damn shorts and leather pants. He stood, stalking forward, starting to lick his lips as his fingers plucked the shirts from Kurt’s fingers and throwing them on the bed. He ignored the smirk on Kurt’s face before pinning him to the dresser, one hand slipping along Kurt’s lower back, grumbling in French.

 

Kurt laughed. “I am not trying to make your brain melt out of your nose.” He grinned, tilting his head back and accepting the harsh kiss Sebastian gave him.

 

That’s how Hunter found them. Well, almost. Sebastian had, somehow, ended up moving Kurt to a wall. Kurt’s legs were wrapped high on Sebastian’s waist as he ground against him, one hand down the back of Kurt’s pants, palming and groping one ass cheek while his other hand was busy pinning Kurt’s hands to the wall. Kurt, of course, was loving the attention, moaning softly into the kiss and not helping Sebastian’s raging libido as he arched his back, dirty French quietly whispering it’s way into Sebastian’s mind from Kurt’s.

 

“Can’t leave you two for five minutes without coming back to things that I want, but can’t have yet.” Hunter mused, reaching down to rearrange his aching erection. Kurt pulled away from Sebastian’s lips with a husky laugh, his eyes twinkling in mischief.

 

“Club time, my little Fox,” he teased, slipping from his hold, his fingers sliding to cup Sebastian’s crotch for a moment, stroking him through his pants before heading over to where the shirts were laying on the floor, pulling on the ripped up tank, pausing at the mirror to line his eyes just enough to make them pop, a smirk growing on his face. He may be a guy, but eyeliner was his best friend on occasion. He fixed his hair from the mess Sebastian’s fingers had done to it before turning to look at the others.

 

Kurt’s smirk widened at Sebastian’s whimper, deciding to run his hand through his newly made hair, mussing it just enough to look like it hadn’t been styled that way. Just for kicks and giggles he bit his bottom lip hard, groaning softly as his fingers passed through the strands. When he opened his eyes, Hunter was licking his lips and adjusting himself again while Sebastian was just staring.

 

“Kitten, you’re not really…,” Sebastian groaned, giving up and clunking his head back against the wall, hard, trying to stop the images that groan just brought up in his mind. Oh wait, those were ones Kurt put there. Kurt just grinned at the whimpering groan and nodded to his frustrated soulmates.

 

Hunter groaned. “You want to be jumped in the middle of the dance floor, don’t you?” He rubbed his face before pulling on his darker jeans and a button up shirt, leaving the top half of the buttons undone as well as rolling up the sleeves. “Let’s go before Sebastian comes in his pants or I pin you to this bed.”

 

Kurt just lifted one corner of his mouth in a smirking smile, his hand slipping down to his partially bare hip, stroking along his waistband, his eyes hot on Sebastian. He turned, licking his lips at Hunter, pausing to kiss him hard before turning and sashaying out of the door.

 

~

 

Kurt adored the thumping beat flying through the building, pressed up against Sebastian’s chest, grinding his hips to the beat, hair mussed and lips bruised from the hard kisses his mates had snuck in. They had kept to non-alcoholic drinks, and not just because they were underage. This was a rather seedy gay dance club after all, getting drinks wouldn’t be a problem. No, They just didn’t want the drinks to impair their judgement that night.

 

Laughter rang from Kurt, tinkling through the air, getting lost in the music as Sebastian growled at yet another horny looking teenager that looked like he wanted to cut in on the dancing. “So territorial,” he tsked playfully, leaning back so he could nip at Sebastian’s jaw, not seeing Hunter walk up with their drinks.

 

“Again, I leave you two for five minutes. . .. “ Hunter chuckled, rolling his eyes and handing them their drinks.

 

“He was growling at another boy.” Kurt grinned, grinding back to the music before taking the drink from Hunter, downing it in one long drag, his throat moving, and loving the looks both mates gave as they watched closely. He groaned, setting the glass on the nearest table, moving back so he was dancing with Hunter, chests pressed together, one knee between Hunter’s legs as they danced.

 

Hunter groaned, his hands going to the waistband of Kurt’s pants, his fingers slipping in to rub against Kurt’s hipbones, causing him to close his eyes with a moan, his head tilting back. He was, of course, egging them on, but at the same time he could swear these pants were about to lose a seam.

 

Hunter bent forward, lips sucking up a mark on Kurt’s bare collarbone as his eyes flicked to Sebastian. Sebastian pressed forward against Kurt’s back, trapping him between them, grinding against his ass.

 

Kurt leaned his head back turning it a bit to nip and suck at Sebastian’s jaw. “Hope you know how to put on concealer.” he teased breathlessly.

 

“I do, but now we’ll see if you can.” He pulled himself from between the two, sauntering away into the throbbing mass of dancing bodies, pausing at the edge to give them both hot looks over his shoulder.

 

Sebastian looked to Hunter, a sort of (or more alongs the lines of a ‘definite’ if Sebastian was being truthful) hungry look on his face. “Kitten is going to be the death of me.” He whispered in surprise and lust, his eyes wide.

  
Hunter just laughed. “Oh, Bastian. I’m pretty sure you’ll love every minute of that special hell you’ll be in.” He grinned, kissing Sebastian softly before following Kurt, pulling the slightly smaller male into his chest and kissing him hard, one hand slipping into the mussed hair. “You’re going to make Sebastian’s cock explode in the middle of the dance floor.” He purred against Kurt’s lips.

 

Kurt just hummed, amusement brimming in his eyes. “When we get back,” he started with a groan, his hand slipping up Hunter’s shirt, seeing the whine Sebastian gave on his face from where he was still standing on the edge of the dance floor. “When we get back, he’ll explode, but in a much more satisfying way.” He purred, plucking at Hunter’s nipple before grinning and disappearing in the crowd.

 

Hunter whined high in his throat as he watched Kurt’s ass as the other strutted away, feeling a hand land on his shoulder. He looked over, seeing the understanding smirk on Sebastian’s face.

 

“Now you know my pain.” Sebastian licked his lips, glancing over at the dance floor.

 

“I say we take him now. Take him back to the dorm, strap him to the bed and devour him.” Hunter growled, stalking toward where Kurt was grinding and dancing with another boy, his eyes locked on Hunter and Sebastian.

 

Sebastian nodded, joining Hunter in shoving the boy to the side and caging Kurt between them, Sebastian’s hand sliding down to grip Kurt’s ass through those pants. “Time to go home, Kitten.” he murmured into his ear.

 

Kurt moaned softly, pressing back into Sebastian’s grip and nodding. He was ready to go home, ready to see exactly what his soulmates had planned.

 

“Take me home, and claim me.”

 

Hunter and Sebastian had no qualms with that idea, pushing and shoving their way to the door, Kurt staying more or less pressed between them, much to his amusement.

 

Hunter slid into the drivers seat, heading out while Sebastian had drug Kurt into the backseat. Sebastian groaned, his head falling back as Kurt slid to his knees, a smirk stretching across his face as he teased Sebastian through his jeans with his fingers and mouth, exhaling through the denim, leaving a damp spot that just caused the other man to moan.

 

“Dammit Kurt, no cum on my interior!” Hunter groaned, his eyes flicking up to stare in the rearview mirror. Pressing his palm against his throbbing cock, he fought to focus on the road in front of them instead of the hot image in his mirror.

 

“Just wait until we’re spread out in bed, my mouth around Sebastian’s cock and my ass around yours.”Kurt said hotly while mouthing at Sebastian’s crotch through the denim. He flicked his eyes open to meet Sebastian’s and turned his head just a bit to stare up at the rear-veiw mirror.

 

Sebastian cursed fluidly, French pouring from his mouth as he tried with all his control to keep from fucking Kurt then and there.

 

Hunter just groaned, not sure if they were even going to able to make it to the dorm. He was sorely tempted to just pull into a closed store parking lot and . . . .

 

“I’ve already said. Proper. Bed.”

 

Hunter groaned, almost slamming his head on the steering wheel in complete sexual frustration. Oh yeah, they’d be lucky if Hunter and Sebastian made it out alive by the time they arrived at the school.

 

Lord knows Kurt wasn’t helping any as he shucked off his tank top, slipping up to straddle Sebastian. He grinned, bending back to reach the radio in the front seat, flicking it on and starting to move to the beat. Right up against an on-edge Sebastian.

 

“Kitten, I swear, you will probably not make it at this rate.”

 

“Trust me.” Kurt whispered. “It’ll be worth the wait.”

 

 


	7. Chapter Seven

_**~French~** _

_ Sebastian _

Hunter

_Kurt_

 

CHAPTER SEVEN

 

Hunter and Sebastian were surprised that they had made it back to the school. In fact, they were actually proud that they had made it up to Sebastian and Hunter’s dorm room. They weren’t surprised that they didn’t even have the door closed before Hunter was pushing Kurt onto the bed, tugging at those devilish leather pants. Though, luckily enough, Sebastian had just enough brain cells left to close and lock the door behind them.

 

Kurt laughed, stretching along the bed that the other two had made months before by pushing their twins together. He lifted his hips, allowing Hunter to peel off his pants and shoes with them. His own fingers tugging at the thin straps of his underwear, tugging them down. He didn’t even have much time to smirk up at Hunter before his mouth was claimed, one hand wrapping around his cock, dragging a moan from him.

 

Sebastian started pulling off his clothes, his eyes locked on the pair on the bed. “Fuck, that’s hot,” he murmured as Hunter worked his way down Kurt’s chest, nipping and sucking at the skin of Kurt’s stomach, sucking up a mark on one hip before working his way back up.

 

Hunter grinned at the noises falling out of Kurt’s mouth, pulling away and beckoning Sebastian closer before pulling him into a hard kiss, letting the other pin him to the bed beside Kurt.

 

Kurt just grinned. “Oh, well, this changes things.” He chuckled before teasing Hunter’s cock with his fingertips, watching as his hips lifted up off the bed with a low whine.

 

“And what is that Kurt?” Sebastian murmured as he pulled out lube and condoms, sending him a small grin. He knew what the smaller male was talking about, but wanted to hear him explain it.

 

Kurt just smirked. “I think. Instead of me in the middle. Someone else would love that spot, wouldn’t you Hunter?” he murmured before kissing down Hunter’s neck, sucking up a mark right above his collarbone, chuckling at the telltale whimper drifting from the others mouth.

 

Sebastian laughed softly. “What sounds good to you, Kitten? Should I fuck him while he sucks you?” He asked, teasing down Hunter’s side.

 

Kurt grinned, his fingers running along Hunter’s other side. “I think that sounds perfect. Don’t you, my Wolf?” He asked in a husky whisper, going to straddle Hunter’s waist.

 

“God, will one of you just do something already!?” Hunter groaned, his head pressing harder into the pillow as Sebastian surprised him by slipping a lube slick finger into him. “Jesus fucking Chr-” he was cut off by Kurt’s lips.

 

Kurt chuckled against the lips on his. “Better?” he asked, hands threading through Hunter’s hair, tugging just enough for the other to whine before grabbing his hands and pinning them to the sides. “Bastian’s going to stretch you nice and open,” he murmured before kissing him deeply. “Then once he’s buried inside your ass, I’m going to bury myself in that gorgeous mouth.”

 

Hunter panted softly, grinding back on Sebastian’s fingers as the other slipped in a second one when he was distracted with Kurt’s words.

 

Sebastian licked his lips, deciding to kiss up Kurt’s spine, fingers twisting and turning in Hunter, his hand resting on Kurt’s hip.

 

_ “God, I’ve wanted this forever.” _

 

_“Wasn’t forever, just since we were eleven.”_

 

He looked up to see bright eyes staring at him from over Kurt's shoulders. He smirked against his skin. “Not the same thing, Kitten. And you know it.”

 

Kurt laughed brightly, his laugh turning into a moan when Sebastian gripped his hip tight, yanking him down Hunter’s torso to grind on the boy beneath them right as he slid a third finger into Hunter.

 

Hunter groaned, managing to wiggle his hands out of Kurt’s hold, reaching up to tug at both boys hair. “Dammit, if you two don’t hurry up I’m just going to cum and be out of commission.”

 

Sebastian smirked, looking up at Kurt, raising an eyebrow before staring at Hunter, licking his lips slowly. “Challenge accepted. Though one problem, lover. You won’t be out of commission on this one.” At Hunters groan, he pulled his fingers from him and up to wrap around Hunter’s cock, dragging a whimper from his lips.

 

Kurt smirked down at him, rocking back so his ass rubbed against Hunter’s cock and Sebastian’s hand. “Come on then, Hunter,” he coaxed. “Though your cumming won’t really change the course of tonight, just means I get to see the look on your face when Sebastian fucks you through the aftershocks.”

 

Of course, this just squeezed another moan out of Hunter. He was already fit to burst. All he needed was one touch more.

 

He got it, to say the least, when Sebastian leaned forward to lick up along the vein on the bottom of his cock, pressing it between Kurt’s ass-cheeks right as the other lightly rolled his hips.

 

Hunter cried out as he came, his hips jerking up to grind against Kurt’s hole, making their kitten hum against his lips. “Of fuckfuckfuck!” He whined his in his throat as the fingers returned back in his hole, setting up a hard pace before pulling away. He twisted and flipped until Kurt was under him, kissing down the other’s torso, moving to his hands and knees.

 

Sebastian laughed, slipping a condom on and moving to situate himself behind Hunter, rubbing and kneading at the wonderful fuck-me-now ass he had, leaning forward the nip and suck at his lower back.

 

Kurt panted softly, arching up against Hunter as the boy trailed down his body with kisses and little, quick swipes of his tongue. He arched his hips up, hissing as Hunter moved to spread his legs a bit. Kurt grinned, hands tangling in Hunter’s hair so he could look him in the eyes.

 

“Open that pretty mouth,” he growled, his eyes dark, watching out of the corner of his eye as Sebastian reached forward, quickly pinning Hunter’s hands to the small of his back, whispering into his ear.

 

“Even though I know you can break my hold, you won’t, would you Wolf? You love being dominated. Just like this, don’t you?” When he didn’t get an answer he chuckled. “You don’t have to say anything. I can hear it plain as day in your mind,” he murmured, nipping at his neck and relishing in the high pitched whine Hunter let out.

 

“God dammit, Sebastian, would you just fuck me already?” Hunter pleaded, having spread his knees wider when his hands were pinned. He looked over his shoulders to lock eyes with Sebastian, his own pleading. He licked his lips at the look in Sebastian’s eyes, turning back around to see Kurt stretched out and stroking his own cock, watching them both hotly.

 

“I won’t fuck you until you admit what me and Kurt can already see. I want to hear you say it, out loud.” Sebastian leaned forward, teasing Hunter by pressing against his rim only to pull back away when the boy tried to press further.

 

“Say it.” Kurt ordered, moving to tangle his fingers in Hunter’s hair, gripping the strands and pulling him closer into a hard kiss.

 

Most would have given in if they had been in Hunter’s position, but he had a problem with pride, his own pride. And he’d be damned if he said that he loved what Kurt and Sebastian were doing.

 

Hunter growled, barely struggling as he panted. “Just fuck me already!” He refused to admit that he was whining, even as he tried to press back against the teasing.

 

“Now.” Kurt growled lightly, tugging on Hunter’s hair until the boy was hovering just over the tip of Kurt’s cock, but he wouldn’t let Hunter down any further.

 

Hunter whined softly, the teasing driving him insane. Between the cock teasing his rim and the one just hovering out of reach. . .well. . he’s only human.

 

“For fuck’s sake!” he whined. “Fine! I like being dominated. I love it, I love being pinned, I love everything. Just please fuck me now. I need my mates.”

 

Sebastian just smirked, tightening the hold he had on Hunter’s hands, leaning forward and pressing into him with a whispered “good boy” in Hunter’s ear.

 

Kurt watched intently at the shifting expressions on Hunter’s face. Oh, he knew for a fact that Hunter was way too deep in pleasure to even register any pain.

 

He waited until Sebastian bottomed out before tugging on Hunter’s hair, leading him with one hand, the other holding the base of his cock. “Come on Hunter,” he said softly, his fingers leaving his cock to brush along Hunter’s jaw and cheek, his head falling back as the head was drawn into Hunter’s mouth. “Fuuuck.”

 

Hunter’s eyes rolled up to watch Kurt as he sank further, humming lightly before pulling back up, tongue flicking along the edge of the head. “What’s wrong Kurt?” he asked huskily, his eyes glinting.

 

Sebastian just laughed, slowly starting up an even, hard pace, his hips snapping against Hunter’s, sending the other boy down onto Kurt's cock, causing all three of them to moan.

 

“Fuck, Hunter,” Kurt panted, his fingers tangling in Hunter’s hair, holding his head still as he arched his hips before hesitating in question, getting a moan in answer. A mischievous grin grew over his face, using the hands in Hunter’s hair to guide him up and down his cock, moaning softly. “Want me to fuck that pretty throat of yours?” He asked breathlessly. “Want me to make it to where you and everyone that talks to you knows what you’ve been doing?”

 

Hunter groaned, his eyes fluttering closed, nodding as much as he could, relaxing his throat and moaning softly around Kurt as he rolled his hips up. He swallowed hard around Kurt as his cock slid down Hunter’s throat.

 

Sebastian sped up his pace, panting softly and reaching around to stroke Hunter’s re-hardened cock, pulling him onto his own cock by the hold he had on Hunter’s wrists.

 

“Close,” Kurt panted, loosening his grip just a bit on Hunter’s hair. “Come on, Hunter. Swallow me down,” he urged, just as Hunter began sucking harder. He moaned, arching up as he came, holding Hunter’s head down before sinking into the mattress, his hands falling to the side.

 

Sebastian pulled him up by his hands, his hand moving from Hunter’s wrists to cross his chest, grabbing the opposite shoulder as he sped up, the hand on Hunter’s cock slipping to steady him by his hip, his lips attaching to the skin just under Hunter’s ear as he came. He sat back on his calves with a groan, panting and holding Hunter where he was, eyes meeting Kurt’s.

 

Kurt grinned, getting his his hands and knees and crawling, well more like stalking, up to Hunter and peered up at him before pulling Hunter’s cock into his mouth, sucking hard, a hand going to trace along Hunter’s inner thighs and back to where Sebastian and Hunter were still connected, teasing the skin he found there. He hummed high in the back of his throat, swallowing him down to the root and smirking as much as he could when he heard Hunter cry out and come again. He swallowed quickly, pulling back with a wrinkle of his nose, not used to the taste.

  
“Well, fuck.” Sebastian panted, carefully laying Hunter down before getting rid of the condom he had on, stumbling back to the bed where Kurt had already curled around Hunter. Curling up around them both he nuzzled Kurt’s neck and hair. “Sleep, Kitten. Sleep Wolf,” he whispered, quickly drifting off himself as he heard the other two hum in answer.


	8. Epilouge

**_ ~French~ _ **

_ Sebastian _

Hunter

_Kurt_

 

EPILOGUE

 

The next morning found Kurt batting at air and hissing, turning to bury his face in the nearest chest. “Begone demon sun.”

 

A soft chuckle shaking the chest Kurt was currently hiding in made him peek up to see amused green eyes. “Time to get new curtains?” Sebastian asked softly, a grin stretching across his face.

 

“Hey, sleep time, not talky time.” Hunter grouched, rolling over and pressing into Kurt’s back, making the other two chuckle.

 

“Come on Hunter, time to wake up.” Kurt pulled him into a soft kiss, only to have Hunter peek open and eye and deepen the kiss.

 

“Poptarts under bed for a reason, Kitten.” His voice husky and rough from the night before. He smiled at the hot look Kurt threw him with a smirk on his face.

 

“Poptarts would work, though a kiss would work better.” Sebastian smiled, pulling Hunter into a kiss before turning to kiss Kurt. He reached under the bed and pulled out the package of poptarts, handing one to the others.

 

Kurt took his with a soft smile. “I love you,” he said, leaning forward to kiss Sebastian’s surprised look away. “And you too, Hunter.” he turned, kissing Hunter as well before ripping into the foil packet, ignoring the two shocked soulmates staring at him.

 

Kurt really should have watched them, though. Then he would have seen the looks passed between them before he found himself pinned to the bed with two bodies covering him and his lips being attacked.

 

_ “You should know we love you too, Kurt.” _

 

“You really should have known. You can feel our emotions when they are strong enough, remember?”

 

Kurt just laughed into the kisses, wrapping his arms around his soulmates necks, the poptart package falling off the side of the bed, only to be snatched up before it could make a mess.

 

~~~

 

You see, while rare, having two soulmates does not always follow the “three’s a crowd” rule. In fact, two soulmates means double of everything rolled into one relationship. The happiness, the love, the friendship. And of course, twice the amusement.

 

“THAT IS **NOT** WHERE YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO PUT POPTARTS!”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!!!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Art for "Three's a Crowd"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1646597) by [Amaradex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaradex/pseuds/Amaradex)




End file.
